01 Gotas de Lluvia
by Mahokishi Reiasu
Summary: Basado en el Anime. Memorias de Lantis sobre Hikaru tiempo después de la abolición del sistema del Pilar. Editado para insertar su conexión con la historia de "02 Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas".
1. Uteki

**Declaración de Denegación: **Guerreras Mágicas/Luchadoras de Leyenda es en su parcialidad y totalidad propiedad del grupo CLAMP. Esta historia ha sido creada como mera afición, sin ningún tipo de interés ni fin lucrativo.

**Nota de Autor:** En el intento de serle fiel a los nombres originales otorgados a los personajes de la increíble historia "Guerreras Mágicas"/"Luchadoras de Leyenda" realizada por el grupo CLAMP la autora de este Fanfic decidió utilizar los nombres equivalentes del Rômaji Japonés que se les dio a los distintos personajes del Manga, Anime y Ova, así como también utilizar la versión original japonesa de "planetas" y no "países" referente a los orígenes de los invasores extranjeros durante la segunda y última parte de la historia. Lo que eventualmente la llevaron a decidir serle fiel al Rômaji fue precisamente las variantes y las mesclas en las que dichos nombres se encuentran a través de los cientos y fabulosos Fanfics de distintos autores en los idiomas japonés, español e inglés entre otros. Si desean ver una lista extensiva de todos los nombres y sus equivalentes; el fic titulado "02 Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas" (también publicado en este sitio), muestra dicha lista al principio de la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Fuente: **Anime (Sólo incluye una breve idea que se expuso en el Manga)

**Rômaji - Español: **Uteki - Gotas de Lluvia

**Uteki**

A través de uno de los hermosos ventanales del palacio se aprecia un rostro femenino que regularmente muestra un gesto afable. En esta ocasión sin embargo, su frente se encuentra ligeramente contraída mientras observa hacia afuera. Trata de responderse algo que únicamente su mente logra escuchar mientras sus ojos siguen estudiando el actual estado climatológico del planeta.

No es que aquello fuera nuevo para los habitantes del mágico mundo. Desde varios años atrás habían sido testigos (la mayoría por primera vez) de ese tipo de manifestaciones de la naturaleza, por lo tanto el suceso tampoco era nuevo para ella.

La rubia de peinado "Mi Bella Genio" había logrado concluir que aquello que aun principio parecía ser coincidencia estaba completamente lejos de serlo. Después de la caída de Debonea fue un tanto raro ver este suceso, pero con el tiempo tanto ella como el resto de la población se habían acostumbrado a ser testigos de este evento de vez en cuando. Sus paisanos lo aceptaban como "parte del clima natural del planeta", ella sin embargo no coincidía con esa hipótesis, pues dos eran los factores constantes en cada ocasión:

1. El actual clima NUNCA se manifestaba estando cierto personaje ausente en el planeta.

2. Ese mismo personaje SIEMPRE atestiguaba dicho evento a la intemperie: estático y mirando al cielo.

Segura estaba de que él lo provocaba, su voluntad era lo suficientemente fuerte para contrarrestar el del resto de los Sefîranos y lograrlo ¡y si alguien lo dudaba ella tenía fuentes fidedignas para comprobar lo contrario!

En una ocasión (y en el mismo orden) su querida amiga Karudîna le había contado en el comedor, que Rafâga le había dicho en su cuarto, que Kurefu le había comentado en su estudio, que Mokona le había revelado en el salón del trono (lo citaremos en palabras del Mago Supremo ya que de tratarse de las del animalito obtendríamos una sentencia entera de Puu's), que:

- "Mahôkenshi Rantisu posee la voluntad más fuerte y determinante de todos los nativos Sefîranos vivientes en la actualidad. Sólo Shinkan Zagâto le igualaba y únicamente Emerôdo-Hime les sobrepasaba. Si hubiera ingresado en la cámara del Símbolo del Pilar antes de la llegada del comandante de Ôtozamu y la Guerrera del Fuego, él hubiera sido elegido como el nuevo Pillar de Sefîro".

En otras palabras: en cuestión de los dolorosos y prematuros fallecimientos de Emerôdo, Zagâto e Îguru y de la larga e incierta ausencia de Hikaru, Rantisu poseía, hoy por hoy, la voluntad más fuerte en todo el planeta Sefîro. Así que más claro que la misma agua que caía en estos momentos no podía estar _¡ÉL provocaba la bendita lluvia!_ (¡Ha dicho la armera!).

Por lo tanto no era curiosidad por saber qué ó quien generaba esto, su frente contraída era más bien a causa de la mera intriga de desconocer "su" motivación para generar ese clima. Si bien la lluvia era por lo general considerada una manifestación de miedo, tristeza ó depresión; las lloviznas que habían tomado lugar desde la última batalla tenían más bien un carácter melancólico… una naturaleza más bien nostálgica.

- Todo indica que Mahôkenshi Rantisu ha vuelto de Ôtozamu… - comentó el mago de cabellera lila sacándola bruscamente de su dialogo interno y acercándose a ella - …¿Qué tal Puresea? ¿Admirando la llovizna que su voluntad nos regala una vez más?

_¡Excelente!_ Pensó para sí la armera, sin querer Kurefu le acababa de dar la oportunidad perfecta de saciar su intriga después de haberlo escuchado. Y es que si Dôshi Kurefu no sabía el motivo de aquella insistente preferencia, entonces únicamente el misterioso e introvertido Espadachín Mágico lo sabía. Ya que por lo menos en Sefîro, el Dôshi Supremo era el único que podía presumir de conocer a Rantisu desde que era un niño ¡y eso consistía en muchos pero muchos años! Así que Sôshi Puresea se animó a cuestionarlo abiertamente.

- Kurefu, ¿tú podrías decirme por qué le gusta tanto la lluvia? ¿Qué lo motiva a provocarlas?

- ¿No te gusta ver llover Puresea? - inquirió al notar el tono de frustración de la joven mujer.

- No, no es eso… - le aseguró - …he de admitir que al principio fue extraño ver ese acontecimiento estando Sefîro en perfecta armonía; pero para serte honesta disfruto de la variedad.

- Yo también… - le sonrió - …un cambio climatológico no nos viene mal para variar de vez en cuando.

- ¿Pero tú crees que sólo lo haga por eso? Me refiero a, míralo… - señaló ligeramente con la mirada una obscura silueta a lo lejos que contemplaba la nube que dejaba caer sus constantes gotas de lluvia sobre él - … siempre es lo mismo, se para ahí afuera, dirige su rostro al cielo y deja que el agua lo moje. ¿Por qué? - insistió volteando a ver al mago.

- Te mentiría si te dijera que conozco sus verdaderos motivos, sólo puedo suponerlos. Rantisu es un hombre muy reservado cuando se trata de sus sentimientos, supongo que por eso trata de expresarlos a través de manifestaciones y no con palabras.

- Pero entonces… ¿quiere decir que él se encuentra melancólico? - preguntó recordando lo último que había pensado con respecto a la lluvia y sus posibles significados.

- Eso creo… - confesó el mago - …¿pero por qué te sorprende tanto Puresea? Para nadie es desconocido que Rantisu se vio envuelto en una decisión difícil cuando Zagâto y Emerôdo se enamoraron.

- Si lo sé - admitió ahora Shiera recordando a la verdadera Puresea. Ella también había perdido una hermana en esa leyenda.

- Aunque debo admitir que nunca me imaginé lo drástico que se tornaría su actitud… - la sustituta de Puresea volteó a verlo un tanto confusa y el Mago Supremo sólo sonrió - …verás, él siempre fue discreto y reservado con sus cosas, desde niño sus ojos mostraron un dejo de misterio que con la edad, las experiencias y el transcurso de los años ese "dejo" se ha transformado en una cuantiosa cantidad. Pero esa actitud impasible que ahora todos ven no fue siempre así.

- ¿No? ¿Y cómo era entonces?... - había algo en el tono de voz del hechicero que la hacía querer saber más. Dôshi Kurefu estaba inconscientemente compartiendo con ella momentos de su pasado. Si bien se trataba de alguien más, eran cosas que él mismo había atestiguado y eso ya en sí alimentaba la curiosidad de la armera.

- Pues… - sonrió nostálgico recordando la imagen infantil de su aprendiz - …era sumamente curioso, siempre me atacaba con preguntas muy complejas para su edad, algunas incluso me requirieron varias horas en la biblioteca para poder contestarlas debidamente. Era como si su mente estuviera hambrienta de conocimiento y todos sus detalles. Era inquieto, rebelde, travieso; de los dos fue Rantisu el que más trabajo me costó controlar, y Zagâto ya era difícil.

La armera lo miró un tanto escéptica.

- Me estas describiendo un Rantisu que me cuesta trabajo imaginar.

- ¿De verdad?... - una ceja se alzó en su rostro y ahora era él el que miraba a la rubia escéptico - …si lo observas con más detenimiento te darás cuenta de que aún conserva todos esos aspectos, simplemente ahora los controla mejor.

Puresea meditó esto último:

_¿Curioso?... bueno si, curioso sí lo conocía: ¿No había sido Rantisu el que había rescatado a los últimos aldeanos de Sefîro en su curiosidad de ver las condiciones del planeta durante la época de Debonea? _

_¿Inquieto?... si también: ¿No se la pasaba viajando no sólo de un lugar a otro sino de un planeta a otro sin parar? _

_¿Rebelde?... si algo: ¿No había abandonado Sefîro revelándose en contra de su natal planeta, de su familia y hasta de su responsabilidad como protector de Emerôdo-Hime? _

_¿Travieso?… ¡ahí estaba lo que no encajaba!… bueno no, pensándolo bien no, el Espadachín Mágico era en verdad algo travieso: ¿No les recetaba un bendito aguacero cada vez que se le daba la gana?_

- Tienes razón… - finalmente admitió - …tal parece que por más que nos esforcemos nunca podremos contener nuestra verdadera naturaleza - admitió honesta la rubia.

- ¡Exacto!... - apremió el mago - …tanto él como Zagâto tenían potenciales increíbles. Desde que los vi por primera vez sus auras me mostraron más edad de la que realmente tenían, e increíbles fueron sus actos y las decisiones que finalmente tonificaron sus destinos; independientemente de si fueron para bien o para mal no dejaron de ser actos increíbles.

_Vaya, vaya…_ Se comentaba la armera mentalmente posando nuevamente su atención a la silueta del intrigante personaje. _Si alguna vez regresas y el amor que sentiste por él tiempo atrás se mantiene vivo, tendré mucho que contarte acerca de tu hermético caballero Hikaru…_

* * *

_Hikaru…_

Pronunciaba su nombre mentalmente tratando de visualizar su rostro mientras las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre su rostro aliviando un poco la melancolía de su larga ausencia. Inconsciente estaba a que en esos momentos una plática se llevaba a cabo desde uno de los pasillos del castillo tratando de descifrar los motivos que lo llevaban a provocar esa lluvia. Lejos estaban ambos sujetos de adivinar, que la verdadera y única razón era una linda pelirroja que había compartido ese "bendito aguacero" junto a él en el pasado.

_¡Qué ganas de cubrirla con su capa una vez más! ¡Qué ganas de escuchar su voz una vez más! ¡Qué ganas de mirar sus ojos una vez más! _

Los años transcurrían y transcurrían y ella no volvía… él la esperaría eso estaba más que decidido. No se debía a una promesa que le hubiera hecho, no, no habían tenido tiempo ni de eso. Su decisión consistía a que simple y sencillamente a su corazón no se le antojaba regresar a su pecho. Y hasta que no volviera ella trayéndolo de regreso no podría volver a sentir por nadie lo que ella le hacía sentir.

El problema ahora era que al pasar el tiempo su imagen cada vez se difuminaba más… y eso lo frustraba, no por temor a olvidarla eso era imposible, muchas cosas le recordaban a su pequeña guerrera:

Los pájaros, las fogatas, el alba, las flores típicas de Sefîro, Mirâ, la paciente espada en la habitación más alta del castillo, la independencia de su planeta, su ausente corazón y hasta Mokona que era el único suficientemente valiente para aguantar junto a Rantisu la lluvia que a él tanto le gustaba. Eso sí, el semi-conejo se hundía entre las botas del espadachín para mojarse lo menos posible… _Mokona, él también la extrañaba ¿sería por eso que se refugiaron uno con el otro en cuanto la Guerrera de Reiâsu regresó a su mundo?_

- Puu - se dejó escuchar desde el suelo como afirmando lo que acababa de preguntarse mentalmente el Mágico Espadachín.

Rantisu dirigió sutilmente el rostro hacia sus zapatos para obsequiarle al animalito quien tenía las orejas retraídas una muy leve sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo volveremos a verla Mokona? ¿Cuándo? - aspiró y dirigió su rostro al cielo liberando el aire en sus pulmones. Después cerró sus ojos y concentró su atención en las imágenes que su cerebro trataba proyectar. Poco a poco como si se tratase de un ejercicio común, su mente comenzó a revivir los momentos, las circunstancias y las decisiones que lo llevaron hasta ella…

* * *

_¿Habrá hecho lo correcto?_ Pero si no entonces, _¿qué podía haber hecho? _Y si sí entonces, _¿por qué se sentía tan vacío e insatisfecho?_

Se encontraba en la etapa más baja de su vida, entre la cruda realidad de una tragedia y la difícil lucha interna de haberse convertido en partisano desertor de su patria y de su sangre para después de mucho tiempo regresar y tratar de auxiliar aunque fuera en "algo". En esa etapa estaba cuando llegó ella, sin aviso, sin anuncio… simplemente llegó. Más aun como fiel guía lo encaminó por un sendero distinto, como intrusa fue invadiéndolo con un nuevo sentimiento, y como jueza lo sentenció al final de su amargura salvándolo de la desolación.

_¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?... _En plena crisis planetaria, ahí se le cruzaba a cada rato.

Desde el principio fue anormal, su autentica preocupación por alguien que ni conocía lo tomó de sorpresa cuando hizo contacto físico con ella por primera vez. En esa ocasión cuando sin previo aviso tomó su mano herida entre las suyas para solicitar que fuera atendida por su amiga; ignorando que la cálida temperatura de sus pequeñas palmas envolviendo la helada y permanente de él ya había comenzado a curarlo incluso antes de que Purimera realizara su hechizo.

_Si… ahí la vio._

Luego en medio de la noche los sorprendió a él y a Mirâ. Arbitrariamente decidió acompañarlos hacia los cuarteles residenciales. Fue imposible ignorar su carisma cuando interactuaba con Mirâ; incluso al despedirse de la pequeña agitaba la mano como si le estuviera haciendo señas a un buque en medio de la mar desde lo más alto de una isla desierta.

_Si… ahí la notó._

Repentinamente se encontraron solos y el carisma se tornó en pena y remordimiento. Con esos ojos color crepúsculo confesó haber sido la ejecutora de su hermano mayor, pidió retribución exclusivamente en contra de ella y suplicó exoneración de toda responsabilidad a sus compañeras. Sin darse cuenta reveló noches solitarias de llanto y sufrimiento propias. Fue amargo darse cuenta que la misma tragedia que lo acongojaba a él, le había arrebatado la niñez a esa nena parada junto a él. Efectivamente tenia cuerpo de niña, incluso cuando los primeros pincelazos de pubertad se asomaban aquí y allá el cuerpo pertenencia al de una niña, pero esos mismos crepúsculos le mostraron el verdadero aspecto detrás del cuerpo físico: el de un espíritu obligado a incrementar su karma debido a una antigua leyenda. El remordimiento de esa pequeña sobrepasó el suyo propio: él había desertado esa misión abandonando a su planeta y a su hermano a la suerte… ella, ella había asesinado a dos personas de buen corazón que en lo único que infringieron fue en sentir amor mutuo.

_Si… ahí la observó también._

Después como si nada apareció en una ocasión solicitando su compañía para recorrer lo que quedaba de Sefîro y localizar al "posible Pilar". _Irónico ¿no? ¿Quién les hubiera dicho que ese Pillar se encontraba en ella misma?_ Y fue en ese recorrido que la vio convertirse en prisionera de Ôtozamu, que la vio pelear valientemente contra su mejor amigo, que la vio tratando de persuadir a Îguru para no optar por un enfrentamiento, que la vio brillante y pequeñita entre gotas de lluvia cuando inocentemente le preguntó: _"¿Rantisu… No te sentías muy solo viajando así?"_ A partir de ese momento la lluvia se convirtió en su escenario favorito.

_Si… definitivamente la contempló AHÍ._

_¿Cómo supo que la amaba?_ En realidad nunca lo supo, únicamente lo sintió.

Cuando la tuvo desvalida entre sus brazos, cuando ella tocó su rostro, cuando sintió sus manos. Experimentaba una nueva pero agradable calidez… como si aquello fuera un ligamento natural de su cuerpo.

_Si… esa vez le agradó._

Cuando Îguru la secuestró sintió haber traicionado la confianza que ella depositara en él para su cuidado durante aquel recorrido. Sintió fallarle a alguien muy puro. Alguien quien comenzaba a importarle.

_Si… esa vez le preocupó._

En la fuente, cuando la chica no recordó su confesión amorosa experimentó una desconocida desilusión, demostrándole ese sentimiento (muy a su pesar), que la idea de ser amado por ella en realidad le había gustado… _Desilusión,_ sí eso fue, por que su mente fría e indomable, había deliberadamente experimentado una (quizá tenue) pero constante ilusión después de haber escuchado las palabras de la niña antes de que perdiera el conocimiento después de revivir su espada.

_Si… esa vez se ilusionó._

Y cuando su aura estaba desapareciendo mientras se encontraba en aquel ritual con Sôshi Puresea fue lo peor; sintió temor, desesperación a no volverla a sentir. Su primera reacción fue de dolor, y aunque supo que quizá no lograría nada hecho a correr para alcanzarla, encontrarla, ayudarla; algo dentro de él estaba agonizando.

_Si… esa vez la necesitó._

"_Lo siento, pero… te amo_" Fue su estocada terminante. Si sus acciones pasadas no habían derretido el hielo de su indiferencia esta frase por si sola fue el picahielos que terminó por desintegrarlo por completo para terminar aceptando que él por ella, de hecho sentía algo.

* * *

Aun parado afuera y empapado por la lluvia, se concedió un par de minutos más para flotar en su recuerdo. Se hincó sobre una rodilla y tomó a Mokona entre sus brazos; después se enderezó y envió una última mirada a la alborada sobre el paisaje.

De entre todos los humanos de Sefîro fue la única que no lo consideró traicionero, porque incluso su maestro Kurefu dudó. No los culpó en realidad entendió sus motivos de sospecha. _Pero ella… lejos de brindarle desconfianza le brindó amor y le enseñó amor. _No cualquier amor, no el que siente una madre por su hijo, o una hermana por su hermano, o una amiga por su amigo. Ni siquiera ese amor que siente una mujer por un hombre. El amor que surgió en ella y consecuentemente surgió en él, no tenía sexo, ni edad, ni titulo social. Es el amor que siente un alma por otra alma cuando la célula original creada por el Absoluto y separada al principio de los tiempos coincide en una de las tantas "aventuras de la vida" en espera de ese encuentro definitivo_._

_¡Qué increíble es la fuerza del amor!… Así como la flora se abre camino a través del más grueso concreto en las calles, así como la fauna obedece al Principio de Generación incluso entre especies distintas; el amor se filtra incluso en las situaciones de mayor desesperanza. _

_"Un Romance"_ Eso había sido lo que lo había expulsado de Sefîro la primera vez y eso era lo último que había esperado encontrar a su regreso, menos aun… _SU romance_… y era precisamente ese prematuro romance el que lo hacía querer permanecer en Sefîro para verla regresar y así terminar de unir sus espíritus como la célula individual que eran, alimentando ese romance. Y aunque estaba honrando en Ôtozamu el sacrificio de Îguru Bishôn, su hogar definitivo estaría en Sefîro; porque si ella volvía, volvería aquí.

_Y él estaría esperándola…_ (¿Cierto?)


	2. Saikai

**Nota del Autor:** Como resultado de las amables peticiones de continuar esta historia, el siguiente encarte se hizo para ofrecerle al lector ese tipo de 'continuación'. Aunque "Uteki" ("01 Gotas de Lluvia") se mantiene por si sola, "Densetsu Majikku Naito" ("02 Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas") es hasta ahora el resultado de lo que "Uteki" inspiró. Sin embargo ahí se habla de las tres Guerreras Mágicas por igual y no se concentra sólo en una. Para aquel osado lector que quiera sumergirse en una muy larga lectura la historia está a su disposición dentro de este sitio. Para aquellos que buscan algo más breve, aquí se presenta una 'instancia' de esa historia que intencionalmente la conecta con "Uteki". ¡Gracias por su interés!

* * *

**Fuente: **Anime

**Rômaji - Español: **Densetsu Majikku Naito - Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas

**Rômaji - Español: **Saikai - Reencuentros

**DENSETSU MAJIKKU NAITO**

**CAPÍTULO 03**

**Saikai **

**(segmento de la última escena)**

Ôtozamu, año 11723.

Llovía… le gustaba ver llover. En Sefîro él podía provocar esos sucesos y lo hacía al menos una vez cuando se encontraba ahí, pero Ôtozamu no era un planeta en donde la voluntad regia por lo tanto se deleitaba internamente cada vez que por causas naturales este clima se presentaba ahí. A diferencia de la mayoría de la población de Ôtozamu él disfrutaba este fenómeno porque le recordaban viejos tiempos, tiempos difíciles sí, pero en los que estuvo cuerpo a cuerpo con ella. Fue justamente bajo la lluvia cuando esa jovencita le había anotado una daga a su inalterable comportamiento. Después de abandonar Sefîro a Rantisu nada parecía conmoverlo lo suficiente al grado de expresarlo con gestos, pero esa vez, esa vez había sido diferente…

_"¿Rantisu… No te sentías muy solo viajando así?"_ Había sido la interrogante de la chica. Lo había preguntado con tanta nostalgia en la voz que al joven le fue imposible reprimir un susurro de desarreglo y voltear a verla reflexivamente. La luz que irradiaba aquel rostro lo mantuvo preso varios segundos, los ojos de la guerrera reflejaban un sentimiento de interna compasión. Un día anterior esos mismos ojos le habían mostrado arrepentimiento, dolor, culpa, tristeza… y días después mostraron determinación, decisión, fuerza, compromiso. La última vez que los observó había sido de sorpresa, inocencia, ternura… amor. Definitivamente los ojos de su pequeña Hikaru eran dos escarlatas que filtraban los sentimientos y exponían el interior de la chica.

_"…muy solo"_ Sí, la descripción había sido la correcta. Eso sentía el alto peli-negro desde que abandonó a Zagâto. _¿Cómo fue que una adolecente de tan sólo catorce años místicos había logrado leer tanto su interior? ¡Apenas se conocían! _Al Mahôkenshi de Sefîro le habían llamado de todo en su pasado y a su regreso:

_"Retraído, inexpresivo, impasible, insensible, serio, indiferente, aburrido, amargado, traicionero, raro" pero…_

Pero nadie se había detenido a pensar antes de juzgarlo que si en la mayoría de las estancias él actuaba tan hermético era precisamente por lo que Hikaru si había sido capaz de comprender: _Mucha Soledad._ Y hasta ahora nadie lo había descifrado como ella. Ese momento fue la primera estocada directa a su inexorable corazón y el comienzo de una colación de emociones que poco a poco fueron invadiendo de calidez sus sentidos hasta quedar acorralado y admitir que el sentimiento del amor hacia esa joven era inevitable.

Este tipo de meditación hacía que las ganas de volver a Sefîro para visitar el cuarto del Símbolo del Pilar aumentaran. Cuando se encontraba en su natal planeta Mahôkenshi Rantisu utilizaba de llave su espada para observar la que en esa habitación descansaba, esa arma había sido el último objeto que había sostenido su pequeña y con la que había decretado una nueva era para su planeta, ya que él no la pudo tocar antes de que se fuera. Pero sus deseos tendrían que esperar, la conclusión de su misión apenas comenzaba.

- Es increíble la manera que luce Ôtozamu ahora, no tenemos palabras para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotros - escuchó decir a Jeo sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a la ventana del edificio en donde el espadachín se encontraba contemplando la lluvia. Una de las manos del capitán de la NSX se dirigió a su hombro.

- No tienen nada que agradecer Jeo, esto se lo deben a Îguru y a la Guerrera del Fuego - contestó Rantisu y acto seguido se inclinó con precisión para sujetar a Mokona y sostenerla entre sus brazos. El animalito lo había estado acompañando a todos sus viajes a Ôtozamu. Dôshi Kurefu se había sorprendido de la dependencia que Mokona había desarrollado por el Espadachín Mágico y decidió que Rantisu no podía recibir mejor asistencia en su misión que la de la criatura, y así había sido.

- ¡Ya todo está listo para la recepción de la gente de los otros planetas!... - notificó Zazu mientras se acercaba corriendo a ellos - …Fâren y Chizêta han confirmado su presencia, en unos cuantos días esto estará lleno de extranjeros.

Zazu ya era todo un hombre aunque desgraciadamente para él su tamaño no había tenido aumentos excesivos, todavía era el elemento más bajito de la tripulación NSX.

Ôtozamu se preparaba para el evento que concluiría la asistencia recibida por parte de los tres planetas vecinos, especialmente de Sefîro. Esa era la manera en la que planeaban agradecerles toda su ayuda y reafirmar su unión. Rantisu y Mokona por fin podrían dejar de viajar de un planeta a otro constantemente. Por una parte el Espadachín Mágico se sentía feliz por lo que el evento significaba: el deseo de Hikaru estaba realizado, su mejor amigo por fin podría descansar en paz y el compromiso de su maestro había sido ejecutado.

Sin embargo, el otro lado le inquietaba un tanto. La tarea de renovar a Ôtozamu lo había mantenido ocupado durante años debido a las deplorables condiciones que presentaba el planeta cuando Sefîro intervino. En sus cortas estancias en Sefîro su presencia era requerida como miembro del consejo personal del rey, luego sus conocimientos eran solicitados en la escuela de capacitación y el poco tiempo que le quedaba lo utilizaba para su investigación. Esa parte era la que le inquietaba… el Mahôkenshi Sefîrano se vería de repente con una gran cantidad de horas disponibles.

_¿Y no era eso lo que había querido para concentrarse más en aquella búsqueda? _Pues sí, pero hasta lo que ahora llevaba en dicha indagación lejos de darle ánimos lo desmotivaba más, estaba llegando a un punto en donde ya ningún camino parecía abrirse, especialmente después de lo acontecido la última vez en los templos de los Dioses Guardianes…

_¿Tendría que admitir definitivamente no estar junto a ella nunca más? ¿Resignarse a estar a su lado sólo después de haber fallecido? _Esa opción había sido la misma que rechazó cuando Îguru se negó a seguir sus órdenes de atacar a Regaria con él adentro._ ¿Por qué en la muerte? ¿Por qué únicamente en la muerte?_ Hikaru había solucionado su esclavitud, evitado una desgracia que prometía ser equivalente a la de su antecesora y su hermano y asegurado la tranquilidad de futuras generaciones pero… ninguno de los dos había contado con el apresurado reclamo que el planeta natal de la chica hiciera de ella. _¡Definitivamente él no lo consideró! De lo contrario hubiera buscado otra opción… ¿Cual opción? ¿La misma que Zagâto? No, esa no…_ tenía que encontrar la manera de verla antes de que cualquiera de los dos alcanzara su último destino. Sabía que la favorecida de Reiâsu seguía con vida porque su imagen aun no aparecía en el árbol del…

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas contigo y Tatora? - Jeo Metoro una vez más lo sacaba bruscamente de sus divagaciones con una breve palmada en su espalda, al parecer el tema del evento próximo había mantenido a los otros dos sujetos ocupados entre sí sin que se dieran cuenta de que él había entretenido su mente en alguien más que en la Princesa Chizêtana por la que ahora le preguntaban.


End file.
